Howling At The Moon
by AlexMerazluvr
Summary: When families get back together after so many years, a love sparks between a young woman and one of her family's close friends.
1. Preface

Howling At The Moon : Preface

The sky darkened into a grayish, purple color. The now black ocean made the soothing sound of the water hitting rocks. The fire showed a brilliant display of different color's.

"Kara, you want some?" Jared ask holding up a smore.

"Sure." I said quietly. He tossed me it, and I caught it with ease, "Thanks." I ate it silently as Jacob and Jared started talking.

"Where are they?" Jake asked Jared.

"I don't know! They were suppose to be here," Jared pulled out his phone and looked at the time, "15 minutes ago!" Just as he finished, I heard a car door slam shut, which made me jump a little. I heard footsteps as two new guys came into the dim light of the fire. The first guy was tall (like all of us) really tan, with black hair that went over his ears, and brown eyes. His face showed really no expression. I looked over to the second guy, to find him staring at me. Our eyes met and my life was forever changed in a way I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

*Sam's POV*

"Sam, you better be leaving to go to the airport." Emily said sweetly as she came up by my side. I got my keys, kissed Emily, then walked out the door to my eletric blue Ford truck. I put the keys in which brought my car to life. I quickly drove down to the airport in Seattle. I was having my 19 year old sister,Kara, move in with me, because she had just finished college and had nowhere else to go. I haven't saw her in two years because the college kept their "prize" student locked up 24/7 to make sure the acidemic level beat every other college in New York. She was a straight A student and she has been since she was in 1st grade. Her teachers were amazed by her work, and when she was in 3rd read "The Grapes Wrath" which I read when I was a senior in highschool. Other than being smart, Kara, was an excellent soccer player, an amazing swimer, and she played a little volleyball.

I pulled my car into a free parking space at the airport. I got out, walked into the airport, and sat to wit for Kara's plane to land.

"Sir, can I help you?" A girl at the front desk asked as she walked towards me.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone. Thanks." I said, then smiled. The girl walked back to the desk and started playing with her phone. Soon enough I heard the gush of wind come over the airport as one of the planes landed. I was guessing it was the plane Kara was on.

Soon after the plane started letting people off, a million people started rushing around everywhere looking for who they needed. I sat in my seat, waiting for the crowds of people to clear out.

"Sam!" I heard someone squeal. I looke around to see a crowd blocking of my veiw.

"Kara! Where are you?" I asked screaming over the crowd.

"I can't really tell!" She yelled back.

"Well, what are you wearing?"

"A black and lime green Eminem t-shirt, with blue plaid shorts!" She yelled. I stood on my tip toes to see over all the people, and I imeaditly saw her. She was the only one with an Eminem shirt on. I pushed through the crowd over to Kara.

"Kara!" I said when I got closer to her.

"Sam!" She yelled when I finally reached her. She dropped her bags, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, "Wow, you're taller." She was almost as tall as me. She had light brown hair, with ice blue eyes, and she had somewhat of a tan.

" Yeah. I've grown a lot over two years. Wow! I can't believe I havn't saw you since I was 17! Two whole years!" She said pulling back from the hug and picking up her bags, "And I've got some BIG news."

"Well, why don't you wait to tell me when we get back to the house?" I said as she handed me one of her bags.

We loaded her bags in the bed of the truck, and drove off to La Push.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: News, Old Friends, and Unforgetable Memories

*Kara's POV*

It was around noon when Sam finally parked his car in front of a familiar red house alond the coast line and the small forest. We both jummped out and grabbed my bags from the bed of the truck. I easily grabbed the two heaviest bags and threw one over my shoulder as the other one hung down by my side. Sam looked impressed as I walked in at a normal pace, maybe even faster, without dropping the heavy load. I was about to open the door, when Emily swung the door opened, making it hit the door stopper on the wall with a load, "thud."

"Kara! Look at you! You're beautiful, and tall!" She said throwing her arms ove me as I sat the two bags down by my side.

"Thanks." I said hugging her. Sam came in and dropped my left over bags on the ground by mine, "What's for lunch, Emily?" He asked standing beside me as Emily let go.

"Well I was hoping Kara and Jared could go down to Sue's to get some fish fry." She said, scambling around the front room, "Where is my phone?!" She continued looking until she found her blue LG Chocolate. She pulled it out and looked at missed texts. Between them she asked, "Kara, you remember, Jared?"

"Well, yeah. How could I not?" I asked laughing. Just as I finished, Jared walked through the backdoor that slammed into the frame of the door, "Hey Emily, and Sam."

"Uh hum, what about me?" I asked as he entered the room. He looked at me like I was a pure gold necklace, "Kara! When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." I said smiling. Emily looked down at her phone then up at us, "Could you guys go down to Sue's to get the fish?"

"Sure." Jared and I said in harmony. We walked out of the door, towards the Clearwater's home a few miles down the beach. I looked around remembering all the memories I had on this beach, the day I learned to swim, where I almost pushed Jake off a cliff, (he stole my CD's and hid them so I had every right, but Sam stopped me.) where I learned that many guys are jerks, and also where I learned some aren't.

"You remember this place?" Jared asked as he pointed out towards a big rock maybe 10 feet off the coast. I swallowed, and felt my face blush, "Yes." He smiled, which brought a flashback of the most unforgetable memory.

_I ran from the school, down to the beach, with tears streaming hard down my face. I hated what was happening to me. I hated my life. I hated evryone. I hated everything. "Kara! Wait!" I heard Jared call after me. This made me push my legs faster. I wanted to be alone. I was depressed, and filled with anger. "Kara, please!" I heard him scream. He started running after me. I took the quickest way I knew through the forest that would lead me to the coast by the huge rock I have always called, "my-clubhouse." I pushed my legs harder until I smelled the sea water, and I saw the huge bolder. I ran over there, climbed ontop, and put my head in my arms as I cried my eyes out. A moment later, I felt someone two arms wrap around me and they held me close to them, "Kara, I know you're hurt. Please, let me help." Jared said sweetly. Jared was my boyfriend of almost a year and he knew that I would give in. I turned around and hugged him. He sat on the rock next to me as he spoke softly, "Kara, I'm so sorry."_

_"Why did he have to die?" I asked, pounding my fist into the rock, "Why did my dad have to die? Why not someone elses? Why not a fucking fishes? Why me? Why Sam? Why do we have to go through hell while everyone else gets to go on with their regular lifes? Why did the drunk jackass have to crash my dad's car? Why? Why?" I felt the hot tears roll down my check and onto Jared's orange Areopostale shirt._

_"I don't know, honey. But I know you'll make it through. You have me, and Sam, and all of your friends." Jared said pulling me tighter to him._

_"Ya but no mom, no dad." I said. My mom left us when we were little. So all Sam and I had were friends, and outer family we rarely talked to. I pulled up from his chest and looked at him, "Why? Why us? Why?" I mumbled. Jared looked at me and wiped away some of the tears with his hand, "I don't know, but I know god has a reason for everything, like us being together." I looked at him with a small smile on my face. I leaned in and I felt his lips touch mine. His lips were soft as they moved over mine. This was my first kiss, with my first love._

Jared brought me out of the flashback, "Kara, are you okay?" I looked around and noticed we were close to Sue's, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well you were quiet, and I never known you to be quiet." He chuckled. I laughed with him. We might have broken up, but we were still close friends.

We got the fish from Sue, walked back to Emily and Sam's, then ate lunch with them.

"I have news." I said about halfway through lunch.

"Go ahead, what is it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well I know this sounds crazy and all but in the ledgends of our tribe, it says we are desened from wolves, and I think I'm.........................a.......................werewolf." I said. Sam, Emily, and Jared's mouths fell open. I guess I wasn't so crazy after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Holy Shit

*Jared's POV*

Kara's last words were forever embeded in my mind. How could she be a werewolf, let alone know about them?!

"Umm, Kara. Why do you think that?" I asked hoping she was joking.

"Well, #1 my body temprature stayed at 108 degrees, and #2 I called and asked Jacob, and he said as long as I didn't get angry, I would be good 'till I got here." She said simply, taking another bite of the fish.

"Fuck! Jake told you?!" I asked.

"Yup."

"Fuck, Sam. Can I see your phone?" I asked Sam. I lost my phone yesterday and I had a feeling Jake was hiding it. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and threw it to me. I caught it, dialed Jake's number and listened to the background music which was, "21 Guns" by Greenday. I tapped my foot impatiently, until I heard Jake's groggy voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Why are you sleepin' at noon?" I asked.

"Cause I can! What do you want?" He asked, clearly wanting to go back to sleep. I excussed myself from the table and went outside by the coast, "Why the fuck did you tell Kara about werewolves?"

"Because she asked me, and I wasn't gonna lie then she let her get pissed off at someone and phase!" He said like I was stupid.

"Okay, okay. How much did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her not to get pissed, and that the temprature was normal."

"So we have to go through hearing the ledgends **AGAIN**?"

"Yup."

"Well that's fucking great. Will you get the concil to meet tonight?"

"Maybe, I bet my dad could."

"Okay, will you get him to so we can get this shit over with?"

"Sure, all I was going to sleep, and apperently that isn't a good enough reason for you is it?"

"Nope. Now go, and call me back if he does." I said trying to end the conversation.

"Fine. Bye." He said angrly, and tiredly. I snapped the phone shut, and walked in and sat back down. I threw Sam his phone back, he caught it and asked, "So?"

"So there may be a binfire tonight." I said glancing over at Kara. She was face first in her phone texting faster than ever.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go clean out the store for food." Emily said standing up. She grabbed her purse, phone, kissed Sam, then walked out the door towards her red turck. I looked over at Sam and his face was as hard as stone. I watched him tense when the front door suddenly opened. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake standing in the doorway, "Dad got them all to come tonight."

"I said to call, not to burst through the door!" I said giving him a "pissed-off" look. He glared at me, then looked over at Kara. His eyes widened as he said, "Kara?!" She looked up from her phone and turned around to see Jake, "Hey, Jake." She looked down at her phone, then slammed it on the table, "Damn people! I have a life too! Stop fuckin' textin' me!" Jake laughed as Kara looked back at him, "It ain't funny I had like 40 people textin me tryin' to get me to come back college, and I'm like, "Hell no," and all that shit."

"Wow you got some mouth on you." Jake said laughing.

"When hasn't she?" Sam and I asked at the same time. She glared at us then picked back up her phone. She started texting, then her phone played, "Live Like Your Dying" By Kris Allen. She flipped open her phone and said, "What the fuck do you want, Skiler?" They voice on the other line was dim, but I could still hear it, "Please come back, babe. I love you." I looked at Kara as she spoke angrly, "Well, I hate you. I ain't comin' back 'cause my true friends live here and I would never go back out with you. Bye." She hung up the phone then said, "See what I mean!" She sighed angrly then said, "I'm goin' to the clubhouse." She got up, and walked out the door towards her giant rock.

"Wow." Jake said after she left. I looked over and nodded in agreement, "So who wants to help me pack for the bonfire?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bonfire

*Kara's POV*

I walked out of Sam and Emily's house, down the beach, and over to my clubhouse. I climbed onto the large bolder, pulled out my mp3 player and put it on shuffle. The first song that was on was, "Love Me" by Justin Beiber.

"My friends say I'm a fool to think  
That you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
You know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above." I sang along with the song. I listened to various songs from Adam Lambert, Eminem, Justin Beiber, Lil Wyane, Drake, and Jay Sean until I decided it was getting dark enough for me to head back to Sam's.

"Hey, everyone." I said coming through the door. I saw Jake and Jared packing huge bags with blankets, pillows, food, and clothes, "Hey, Kara." They said together. I went into the front room, sat on the couch, and flipped through the channels of the T.V. The first show that caught my eye was, "1,000 Ways To Die." I clicked on it and watched as a guy got sucked into a wood chipper. I started laughing, and Jared came in, "What's so funny?"

"This show." I said still laughing.

"How is that," He pointed at the poor guy still getting chipped away, "funny?"

"I don't know. I'm just those kinda people who thinks this is funny then be disgusted by some chick flick movie."

"Kara, you are soo compilcated." Jared said, then Jake added, "Also weird and crazy."

"I have known this since like......................FOREVER!!!!!!!!" I said turning back to the show, now some guy got killed by gas fumes. _Cool. I bet he had fun dying. I wonder why he would even mess with that crap! _I thought silently to myslef.

Just as two teenagers were dying of lack of oxegyn, Emily walked in with bags and bags of food, "Where's Sam?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, he went down to the second beach to help set up for the bonfire, which we should be leaving for." Jake said throwing a few more blankets in one of the bags. I looked over my shoulder. They sky was a bright orange color, that beautifully shrimmered off the water. I looked back over at the bags and said, "I'll load." I grabbed the two bags and threw them over my shoulders. I saw Jake's, Emily's, and Jared's eyes light up with amazment. I Ignored it as I went out to Emily's truck and threw them in the back.

"Let's go to the bonfire!" Jared and Jake yelled jumping in the bed of the truck with me. Emily climbed into the drivers side as we all settled in the back. She roared the truck to life, and drove the truck down to the second beach.

*A Few Minutes Later At The Second Beach*

Emily parked her car as Jared, Jake, and I jumped out of the bed of the truck with the bags.. I ran towards the fire and slid right onto the log seating. Jake and Jared slid onto the next log across from the log I was on. Emily sat next to me with a can of Pepsi.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BROUGHT FUCKIN' PEPSI! OMG!" I screamed. She handed me the van of pop laughing. I drank it in about three drinks, then I was quietly listening to Sam and Billy's conversation, "I can't believe she is one too!" Billy wispered.

"I know I was surprised too." Sam wispered back.

*About 15 to 20 Minutes Later*

The sky darkened into a grayish, purple color. The now black ocean made the soothing sound of the water hitting rocks. The fire showed a brilliant display of different color's.

"Kara, you want some?" Jared ask holding up a smore.

"Sure." I said quietly. He tossed me it, and I caught it with ease, "Thanks." I ate it silently as Jacob and Jared started talking.

"Where are they?" Jake asked Jared.

"I don't know! They were suppose to be here," Jared pulled out his phone and looked at the time, "15 minutes ago!" Just as he finished, I heard a car door slam shut, which made me jump a little. I heard footsteps as two new guys came into the dim light of the fire. The first guy was tall (like all of us) really tan, with black hair that went over his ears, and brown eyes. His face showed really no expression. I looked over to the second guy, to find him staring at me. Our eyes met and my life was forever changed in a way I will never forget.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cute, Beautiful, and Crazy

*Paul's POV*

"Paul, Paul, get up! We are late!" Embry said pushing me. I slowly opened my eyes, "What the fuck are you talkin' bout'?" I mumbbled angrly.

"We are late for the bonfire!" He said as if that was life or death.

"I don't fuckin' care, man. I'm in a pissy mood, and I'm tired." I said throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Why do you hate the bonfires so much?"

"Because, I have only lived here a year and a half and I have been to like 20 of these! They get soo fuckin' annoying!"

"Come on. You're comin'. Get a shirt on." Embry dragged me off the couch onto the floor then went up into my bedroom. He came back down moments later with a blue Areopostale shirt. He threw it on top of me, "Come on, you're driving." I decided not to fight with him 'cause I would end up saying something I regretted. I sat up, pulled the shirt over my head, put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, then went and started my car so I could drive to the stupid bonfire.

*5 Minutes Later*

I parked my yellow truck about 50 feet from the coast. I jumped out and slammed my door that closed with a loud, "bang" then Embry's door echoed the sound of mine. We walked into the dim lighting of the fire to see everyone. I counted one extra person. I stared at her in confusion as she looked Embry up and down, left to right. I took a quick glance at Embry. He seemed to not notice the new girl looking at him, because his face was expressionless. I turned my focus back on the new girl at the wrong moment, the wrong time. Her beautiful ice blue eyes met mine. I couldn't look away from them. They were soo deep and soft, it was like I was being sucked in by a tornado. I knew what just happened... I imprinted. I quickly tore my eyes away, which made my heart ach. My face lit up as did my mood. I accutally knew my purpose on this fucked up world. I sat on the log next to Jared, and Embry sat by me. Jared lightly punched my leg and wispered, "Nice one man."

"Who is she?" I asked under my breath. I knew Jared heard it.

"Sam's sister. She just moved back today." He said quietly.

"Is this why we are havin' another bonfire?"

"Yup."

"So she is a werewolf?"

"Yup."

"Does she even know what imprinting means?"

"Nope. That's why she's here. Duh."

"What's her name?"

"Kara." I didn't say anything after that.

It was silent for a couple of minutes then Kara blutered out, "Hey, Sam. Do you have any Monsters?" Her voice sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Kara, that isn't such a good idea." Sam assured her.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" She put her hands together and begged.

"They're in the back seat of my truck." Sam said defeated, and throwing her the keys. She easily caught them with one hand, stood up, and ran into the darkness, which was where Sam's truck was. When she was gone, I glanced over at Sam. His eyes where black and his body pistion was straight, angry. I looked away and into the darkness where Kara had dissapeared. She came bursting through the light with four cans of Monster in her hands, and two in every pocket. So she had a total of 16 cans. She handed everyone (except the old people) a can of Monster. When she handed me mine she smiled a big smile like a kid would if the saw their favorite super hero in their room. She ploppded down in front of the huge log, useing it as a back rest. She hurried and opened the red Monster, struggling to get it open.

"Here." I said. I offered out my hand so I could open the can. I heard a few people gasp. _God! Can't a guy help his imprintee open a can without the dramatic gasp?_ I thought silently to myself. Kara handed me the can blushing, and trying to not make eye contact. I pulled the tab with ease as it made a, "cra pop" noise. I smiled, "Here you go." I handed her the can and she blushed even harder, "Thanks." She took a big gulp then smiled real big.

"Oh great. The crazy bomb is set." Jared said putting his head in his free hand.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see." Jake said. Then Jared added, "Even though you probably don't want to." Kara just smiled in delight. Her smile was so cute. She took another big drink then started laughing, "Ten minutes boys, ten minutes." I knew she was talking to me, Jared and Jake. She smiled a evil smile then took another drink.

*About 10 Minutes Later*

"Tic tock tic tock tic tock tic tock." Jared said laughing.

"KABOOSH! THE CRAZY BOMB HAS JUSTED EXPLODED!" Kara screamed.

"Paul, you better be ready for this crazy ass shit." Jake said. Kara started laughing and she didn't stop. Jared laughed along with her 'cause he was also jacked up on Monster.

"Wanna hear somethin' funny?" Kara asked.

"Sure." I said before anyone else.

"Okay this is my fave quote ever! "When life gives you leamons, you make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how the fuck you did it!" She fell on her side laughing, then she added, "Pinapples eat peoples insides, like their kidney and all that gross shit."

"Wow, Kara. I think you accutally got even more crazy over the two years." Jake said staring at her. I glanced at Jake, then focused back on Kara. She was cute, beautiful, and crazy all at the same time. And I wouldn't want her anyway else.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Akward

*Kara's POV*

"Come on, Kara! Get up!" Jake said shaking me. I slightly openedd my eyes, "No."

"Then you're stayin' here all by yourself out in the woods." He replied.

"No." I said refusing and rolling onto my side.

"Then get up!" He said again.

"But I'm tired. Carry me." I held out my arms and I heard Jake sigh in defeat. He picked me up and carried me to Sam's truck. He sat me in the bed with him and Jared.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Ummm..." Jared looked down at his phone, "It's 10:47 p.m."

"Oh." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "I'm hungry. Is any resturant open?"

"Not that I know of." Jake said looking at me. Just then Sam got in the front of the car, and roared it to life. He pushed the car down the street towards his house. I looked around at the black surroundings. It felt good knowing that at any moment, if something were to jump out, I could phase into a huge wolf and bite their head off.

*At Sam and Emily's house*

We all jumped out of the car and walked into the house. I imeaditly walked up to my new room, moved the boxes, plopped on my bed, and layed there thinking for a minute.

_How could I be in love with someone I don't even know! _I thought silently to myslef. _It's like going to Walmart, walking up to some random guy and saying, 'I don't know you and you don't know me, but I know we are going to be together forever.' IT'S TO WIERD! _I turned over on my side trying to get comfortable. Soon enough, I was asleep.

*The next day*

"Kara! Breakfast!" I heard Emily yell. I got and slumped down the stairs to the dinning room. I sat in the closet seat I could find, and colapsed in it. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"You tired?" Sam asked setting next to me. I just shook my head "yes" because I was to tired to talk. Just then I smelled muffins. my eyes snapped open, "MUFFINS!" Emily laughed as she walked in with a tray that had 15 giant muffins. She sat them down and I grabbed one in each hand with delight.

"God! These are," I swallowed a peice of muffin, "good!"

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

After we ate, Sam and Emily had to go to Seattle to get some movies from the movie store, so I was all by myself. I decided since I was alone, I would stay in my pj's and watch Hit List for the rest of the day. I went into the living room with two more muffins and turned on the tv. I skimmed through the channels until I found Hit List. I clicked on it just as "Down" by Jay Sean. I sang along with it, knowing no one could hear my terrible singing.

After "Down", the song "Hear Me Now" by Framing Hanley came on, so I got up and danced along to it. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my blanket, threw it over my shoulders, and ran to the door. I opened it to be schocked.

"Umm hey, Kara. Is Sam here?" Paul asked standing casualy.

"Umm not at the moment." I said neveriously, "But you can come in and wait till he gets here."

"Okay." Paul came in and sat on the couch and I sat somewhat beside him.

"What are you listenin' to?" He asked looking over at the tv.

"Oh it's 'Hear Me Now' by Framing Hanley." I said looking over to the tv screen, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Oh. Cool," This was getting akwarder by the second. We sat there in silence watching the videos that came up. Every so often he would look at me and smile, but my eyes never left the screen.

*15 minutes later*

Do you know what 15 minutes of silence does to a person? It makes them go nuts! I was seeting there just losing my mind for 15 fucking minutes! Belivev me, it's not fun. If it weren't for the music, I would have to be placed in a mental hospital.

"Hey, Kara! We're home!" I heard Sam say as he came through the door. _Thank god! Sam! _I thought to myself. _Thank you from pushing me farther into insanity than what I'm already in! _

Authors note: Hey! Sorry the chapter is so short! I didn't have any good ideas so if you have any leave a comment and tell me for the next chapter! Oh and BTW look up Framing Hanley's song 'Hear Me Now' on youtube 'cause it's the bomb! I love it and they are a great band! So leave comments about ideas and you could leave comments on how you guys like Framing Hanley! Thx! -Karli


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Screwed Up

*Sam's POV*

"Hey Kara! We're home!" I said as I walked into the house. Emily was getting the movies out of the back of the truck. I walked into the front room and saw Kara and Paul setting on the couch.

"Sam, it's not what you think." Paul said. Kara turned her head to Paul, then to me, then back to Paul.

"Yeah. Sure it's not. I walk into my house and see my 19 year-old sister and the 20 year-old who fell in love with her, so what else am I suppose to think?!" I asked angrly. I have known Paul for almost two years, and I have learned that he is nice, but he can turn agressive and mean in a blink of an eye. There for, I hated him being around Kara, because he could put her in danger.

"Sam, stop shaking." Kara said calmly. I hadn't relized that I was shaking.

"Sam, stop. Don't do anything you will regret." Paul said. That pushed my nerves to the limit. I felt my clothes ripping as I phased into a giant wolf. Paul jumped in front of Kara, protectivly, and growled. I pushed myself a bit closer to Paul and he pushe Kara farther into the couch.

"Sam! Stop! Please!" I heard Kara begged. Paul growled harder and barred his teeth. Next thing I knew, he lunged himslef into the air and phased. Kara's eyes widened in fright as she backed into the very conner of the couch. Paul leaped onto me and bit my neck. I shook him off with ease and pinned him to the ground.

"PLEASE STOP! YOU ARE GONNA HURT EACH OTHER!" Kara screamed as she started sobbing, "Sam! Let Paul go!" I got off Paul and thought to myslef knowing Paul would hear it, "_Idiot."_

_"Why do you hate me so much?" _Paul thought.

_"Because you're in love with my sister!"_

_"Well I can't help it! She is just so beautiful!"_

_"Yeah, and when she gets hurt, guess who is gonna end up dead?"_

_"Is that what this is about? Me hurting her? I could never do that."_

_"I thought the same thing with Emily, and look what happened. And you are way to agressive."_

_"Sam, I can control myslef enough so that nothin' will happen to her."_

_"Whatever. Why were you even here?"_

_"Well I had to ask you if you wanted Kara to run the border with one of us so she can get use to it?"_

_"I guess, just go get some clothes on and then we'll talk." _Paul slipped out the door without another thought. I looked over at Kara who had her face in her knees sobbing. Emily was setting next to her rubbing her back, "It's okay, honey. It's okay." I walked away, feeling ashamed. I walked back towards my and Emily's room so I could get dressed. I phased back to human when I was in the hall, then I got on a tank top and shorts. I walked back out into the living room where Kara was still in the same pistion next to Emily. I met Emily's eyes and she mouthed the words, "What happened between you and Paul?"

"Long story." I mouthed back. Kara looked up and glared at me, then mumbled, "How could you?" She got up and went upstairs to her room. I sat down and put my hands in my face, "I screwed up."

"Well, if you tell me the story, I might know how you screwed up." Emily said as she came up next to my side. I told her the story and then she said, "Yeah, you did. But it can be fixed."

_What is wrong with me? _I thought silently. _How could I almost kill my sister's imprint? How could I? _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Run

*Paul's POV*

I left Sam and Emily's house still in wolf form. I darted back to my house, got some clothes, then ran back (in human form) to Sam and Emily's. I walked right through the door without even knocking and sat down at the table, "We gonna talk 'bout this, Sam?" I asked as Sam sat in the chair next to me.

"Well first of all, I told you to get dressed, and I meant fully." Sam said.

"What? A guy can't be shirtless when he lives on the beach?" I asked simply.

"Whatever. Anyways, who was gonna run the border with her?" Sam asked. I rose my hand and smiled. He gave me a deadly look. Then Emily walked in and sat down by Sam, "Sam, I think it would be a great idea. Paul is one of the best runners and he has memorized La Push inside, out." I looked over at Emily and mouthed, "Really?" She just nodded her head 'yes' and the patted Sam's shoulder. Sam looked over to me, "Fine, but I doubt she'll come out of her room."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She's pissed." Sam said rubbing his temples.

"Well, I bet I can get her to come down."

"Whatever. You can try." Sam said. I got up and walked up the stairs. I skidded to a stop when I reached a door with posters of Paramore, Green Day, and Framing Hanley all over it. I tapped on the door lightly.

"Who is it." I heard Kara mumble.

"Paul." I said simply. I heard footsteps as she came closer to the door. I heard the lock click, then she opened the door, "What." She avoided looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to look at her face. She hid it under her shoulder length brown hair.

"You could have gotten fuckin' killed! Or you could of killed Sam!" She said angrly.

"Well, we are both alive and breathing!"

"Yeah, but why did Sam even phase? What did you do to him?" She flipped her hair out of her eyes and looked up at me.

"Well, he hates the fact 'bout the whole imprinting thing."

"We can't help it! He didn't have to do that! You guys could have got hurt!" Kara sobbed slightly.

"Listen, Kara. We weren't goin' to kill each other. It's against the rules to kill a brothers or sisters imprint so Sam wouldn't have killed me and I wasn't goin' to kill Sam, I was protecting you." I said then added, "Will you please come downstairs?" Kara sighed in defeat. I led the way downstairs and into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were.

"Did it, Sam." I said. He spun around and looked at Kara, "Kara," Sam began, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"It's okay, Sam." She said. Sam sighed thankfully and sat down.

"Well, let's get down to buisness." I said.

"What buisness?" Kara asked confused.

"Border runnin'." I said simply, "So how we doin' this, Sam?"

"Well first of all, Kara, can you phase." Sam asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, go outside and phase. Paul will be out there to explain in a minute." Sam said. She walked out the back door and walked into the forest. Sam came up next to me and wispered, "No funny buisness." I nodded and went outside and around to the side of the house. I phased and the first thing I heard was, "_Now my body's on the floor, and I'm callin', well I'm callin' out to you. Can you hear me now?"_

_"What was that Kara?" _I thought, laughing meantally, knowing she could now hear my thoughts.

_"It's Framing Hanley song." _She thought.

_"Okay. Well, we are going to run the border of La Push to make sure there isn't any vampires around."_

_"Okay. Let's go then. You lead."_

_"Okay." _We ran for about five minutes then Kara thought, "_I'm not askin' for tomorow. I'm just askin' for tonight."_

_"What?" _I thought confused.

_"Another song." _She thought then meantally laughed, "_You are probably gonna have to get use to it."_

_"Don't worry. I have had to run with Jared and all he thinks is about random stuff like, 'Why do they call french fries, french fries?' and other stuff."_

_"Oh. Hahaha."_

_"Yeah." _I thought.

A werewolf's first run is important and they never forget it. Even though this was like my 456 run (No joke. I'm for real) I would never forget for as long as I lived.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Babysitting

*Kara's POV*

Paul and I finished running in no time. We made our last turn towards Sam's and I darted into the woods where my clothes were. Paul went around to the side of the house, phased back to human, and got dressed. I did the same. When I was finished, I bursted through the backdoor and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a Pepsi and some left over muffins. I took my handful of food into the living room, and plopped down right in the center of the floor. I took a big bite of muffin then opened the can of Pepsi. I took a big glup then, I sat it on the nerby table, then I looked around for the tv remote. I looked around everywhere and I couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for?" Paul asked. I turned around and saw him standing by the door.

"The remote! I can't find it anywhere!" I said looking at him, then going back to tearing up the living room. I dug through the coushins of the couch and I felt the remote at the bottom. I pulled the coushin out and grabbed the remote, "Haha! Found it!" I sat back down in my spot on the floor and turned the tv on to MTV, and Punked' was on. I sat there and watched as these people high-jacked a cascat with a fake dead person in it. The two guys ran with the fake dead guy and people looked at them like they were muders.

"What the fuck?" Pauk said as he sat down by me.

"They are pranking famous people." I said taking another drink of Pepsi.

"That's a prank? Looks more like what a couple of mental guys would do if that little voice inside their head told them to." Paul said, then looked at me. I laughed, then I noticed something, "Where is Sam and Emily?" Paul shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Bet they're gettin' more food." I nodded my head and turned back to the tv.

*A few minutes later*

I heard Sam's truck door slam as he came into veiw. He walked in with two pink bags.

"Umm, Sam. What are those?" I asked confused.

"Claire's bags." He said setting them on the ground, "She is stayin' the week."

"Whose Claire?" I asked.

"Emily's 5 year-old niece." He said. Just then Emily walked in with a few bags and a 5 year-old latched to her arm, "Hi Claire." Paul said sweetly as he turned to look at her. She looked over and said, "Hi Pauly." I giggled at how cute that sounded. Emily sat down the bags then turned to me, "Kara, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." I said.

"Would you mind watching Claire for a little?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said smiling. Emily smiled back then searched through the pile of bags. She pulled one out then brought it over to me, "These are Claire's toys. If you have any trouble, just call."

"Okay, but I don't think there will be trouble." I said. Emily smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." I said. Emily grabbed her purse, then her and Sam were out the door. Claire came over by Paul and I and sat down.

"What do you want to do first, Claire?" Paul asked. Claire gave a huge smile, "I want to play hide-and-go-seek."

"Okay, I'll be it then." He said, "I'm gonna count to 50, so you guys better hide." Claire and I got up and looked for hidging spots. After about 10 seconds, Claire disapeared into a hidding spot, which left me to find one. I look around in the hall and the first spot I saw was a closet. I hurried to it, got in, and pushed myself to the very back conner.

"49, 50! Ready or not, hear I come!" I heard Paul scream. I silently stood in the closet, consantly waiting for the door open. I heard Paul go into the bathroom and look in the shower, in the closet, and in the small cabinet that Claire could fit in. He didn't find anything, so he came out into the hall. He walked right up to the closet and opened the door. I felt his hand on mine, "Found you." I laughed and stepped out of the closet, "Have you found Claire?"

"Not yet. She's a good hider." Paul said. We started searching, and we did for ten minutes. We were about to give up when an idea popped in my head, "Have you checked under my bed?"

"No. You think she's under there?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, but we can look." I said. I ran to my room and slid to a stop when I reached my door. Paul followed right behind me. He opened the door and we went in. I lifted up the lace that hung over the bottom of my bed and it revealing the 5 year-old.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"We just looked for you." I said. She crawled out from under the bed and walked out into the front room. We followed behind her.

We all played with barbie dolls and other toys for a while, then I found myself drifting to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Kara. It's been a long day." Paul said, then he rummaged through the pink bag and pulled out a little barbie dress and handed to Claire. She took it and pulled it over the barbie's head. I just nodded and layed my head on the floor next to Paul. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of barbies abd hide-and-go-seek.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mall= Shopping, which isn't to fun for a guy

*Paul's POV*

I felt a rush weight on my left arm. I opened my eyes slightly to see Kara, laying on my arm. I slid my arm out and sat up. I pulled out my phone and it said it was 7:38 a.m. which meant Emily, Sam and Claire would be up soon. I layed my head back down and fell back asleep until I heard the pat of footsteps coming from the hall.

"Emily, I want eggs!" I heard Claire say.

"Shh, honey. Kara and Paul are probably still asleep." Emily wispered. I sat up, tiredly, and jumped to my feet. I went into the kitchen and sat down. Emily and Claire came in right after, "Hey Paul. You hungry?" Emily asked me as she picked Claire up and sat her in the seat next to me. I nodded and then layed my head on the table. I was dead tired. I stayed up to God knows when playing bowling on the Wii.

Emily went over to the fridge, grabbed the eggs, then went by the stove to make them. She craked all 12 eggs and put them in a huge pan. They sizzled right when they hit the pan. I looked over my shoulder to Kara. She was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping, like an angel. I smiled at the fact that she was my imprint, and no one elses. She rolled over on her side, then her eyes snapped open, "I smell eggs!" She said. She got up and sat down in the other chair next to me.

"Well it sounds like your hungry." Emily said laughing.

"I am." Kara said. Within a few seconds, Emily was done with the first batch of eggs. She sat the huge plate on the table with four plates and forks. I grabbed a plate and fork, and scooped some eggs onto my plate. Kara did the same.

"Where's Sam?" Kara asked out of nowhere.

"He's runnin' the border with Embry." Emily said as she sat down and got some eggs, "So what's your guys plans for today?"

"Well," Kara said thinking, "I want to go to the Northgate mall in Seattle."

"That's like three hours away." I said.

"So, it's not like I'm goin' alone." She said taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, whose goin' with you?" I asked.

"You, Jared, Jake, and Embry."

"When did we get volunteered?"

"When I said your names."

"Okay, whatever." I said finishing my breakfast. When I got done eating, I got up, got my shoes on, and ran to my house to get dressed.

I walked through the front door, turned down into the hall, went into my room, and got dressed. I slipped on a blue Areopostale shirt, some jean shorts, and put on my black DC's. I grabbed my car keys and hurried out to my black and yellow Lamborghini. I roared it to life and pushed the gas pedal. I sped down to Sam and Emily's and within a minute, I was there. I walked through the door to see Kara, Claire, Emily, Sam, Embry, Jared and Jake.

"You guys ready?" I asked. Kara stood up and Embry, Jared and Jake did the same.

"Yup." Kara said. Jared added, "Do we have to go?"

"Yes. Now, which car are we takin'?" Kara asked.

"Mine." I said, "Come on ,let's go." Kara grabbed her wallet, pursey thing and went out the door. I followed and the other boys did the same. Kara slid in the front seat and the three boys climbed in the back, pissed that they had to go. I got up front and started driving towards Seattle.

*A long, long, long time later*

Have you ever spent over a hour with three annoying guys whinning, "I don't want to go to the mall!" and have them do that nonstop? Believe me, you don't want to. Anyways, we arrived at the mall soon enough. Everyone pilled out of the car and streched.

"MAN! That was long!" Jared said streching his arms.

"Yeah." Jake added. Embry just streched without a word.

"Okay. Now, to the mall!" Kara said. She stared walking towards the enormous mall. I followed right beside her.

We walked through the doors to see at least 200 people. Kara's eyes got really big as she said, "Oh...my...god! I bet they have like three Hot Topics and Pac Suns! Oh and like seven American Egales, and Areopastles, and Holisters!" She turned around to us and said, "I know just where to go first!" She walked over to a sign that said "Mall Map" and she put her finger on the list of stores. She looked it up and down until she found what she was looking for, "Okay! Found it! Follow me!" She walked toward a elevator and pressed the 'up' button. We waited, then we heard a 'cling' and the doors opened. Fifteen people poured out, while 10 or 11 stayed in. We all walked in, and Kara pressed the the third floor button. She stepped away from the number pad, and leaned aginst the wall next to it.

"Where exactlly are we goin'?" Jared asked.

"The two best stores ever in the world." Kara said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I ain't tellin' you. Just wait." She said. The other people in the elevator looked at her like she was crazy. She smiled as we waited for the doors to open.

A few minutes later the doors opened then Kara said, "This way boys!" We all sighed and followed her. She walked out and walked through crowds of people. She stopped in front of a store with a sign that said 'Journey', "This is the best shoe store ever!" She exclaimed. She walked into the store and looked around. She went over to a rack of shoes and looked at the shoes. She picked up a pair of black and blue DC's and looked at the size.

"I'm gettin' these." She said. She took them up front and paid for them. We left the store and went to her next favorite one, which was aa CD store. We got a few CD and then just walked around the mall and shopped.

*Later*

We got back to La Push around 7:15 p.m. or so. We all walked in to Sam and Emily's and all sat down.

"I'm never, ever, ever shopping again." Jared said tiredly.

"I'm with you." Jake and Embry said together.

"Oh, come on! That was fun!" Kara said smiling. Even though I hated shopping, I had to admit, shopping at the CD store was fun, but everywhere else, not so much.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Surprise

*Jared's POV*

It was like any other Friday at La Push. We were all setting at Sam's like any other day. Kara and Paul were setting together on the couch, Quil and Embry were playing Rock Band, Sam and Emily were out of town with Claire, and I was setting on the floor by the door waiting for Seth and Leah to get here so we could all hang out.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I sat up and opened the door, "You could have just came in." I said.

"Well, I didn't know if someone was by the door, so if I opened it I could have slammed a door in your face." Seth said laughing. He walked in and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Hi Seth." Kara said smiling.

"Hey Kara! I haven't saw you since..." Seth paused to think.

"Since about a week ago." Kara said finishing for him. He smiled, "Right. So what are we gonna do?"

"Let's go shopping!" Kara suggested.

"No!" Everyone said real loud, except for Paul, who just laughed.

"How about we," I was cut off by my phone going off. I reached in my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Jared?" The girly voice said on the other end.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I asked. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at te number on the screen. It wasn't anyone I knew.

"It's Katie, and I'm in Seattle at the airport, but I got lost." My jaw dropped. Katie was my sister, and she went to France for college. I haven't talked to her since she left over three years ago.

"Stay there. We're on our way." I said into the phone.

"Okay." I hung the phone up, and stood up, "Well, I've got some news." I annouced, "My sis is lost at the Seattle airport, so we have to go find her."

"Okay." They all said. Then Paul said, "How are we goin' to do this? We can't take one car, 'cause there is to many of us. So we need a second car."

"That, or we take my truck and three people set up front and the rest set in the bed of the truck. It will save time." I said.

"Okay." They all said again. We all got up and walked out the door to my gray and black Ford. Embry, Quil and I sat up front while everyone else sat in bed. I kicked the gear in 'drive' and rushed down to the Seattle airport to get my sister.

*At the airport*

We all jumped out of the truck and ran inside to a crowd of over 300 people. They all stared at us in amazment. We all ingnored it and rushed up to the front counter, "I'm looking for Katie Damon." I said in a monotone. The lady pressed the speaker button and said, "Kaite Damon. Please come to imformation. Kaite Damon. Please come to imformation." My eyes glanced for the closet person walking toward imformation. I saw a girl who was about '5 6" walk up towards the imformation desk, "I'm Katie Damon." She said. She pointed towards us and said, "They are hear to get you." She turned around and ran toward us. She hugged me and said, "Oh my god, Jared! You are a freaking mountain!" She let go then went over to Kara. They were best friends and when Katie left, Kara was heartbroken. Kara wrapped her arms around Katie and said, "It's been forever!"

"I know!" Katie said back. She hugged everyone else, even Paul and Embry, which was weird because she didn't even know them. Anyways, we picked up her bags and went out to the door to get squezzed back into the tiny truck.

*Back at Sam's*

We all walked into the house and sat back down where we were earlier. Kara, Paul and Katie sat on the couch. It was great. I get to have all my friends, and my sister. I couldn't think of how this day could get better or worse, but... it did.

Authors note: Sorry the chap is soo short! Since it is, I'll post another one really soon! Thx to everyone who reads and comments on my story!!!!!!!!!!!!- Karli


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Whoah

*Embry's POV*

We got back to Sam's and I slumped into the chair. I looked over to Kara and Paul, and my heart ached. I wanted an imprint so bad. I wanted someone I could be with forever, not just anyone. The perfect girl. I sighed in disapointment as I got up, "Does anyone want a Pepsi?" I asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Me!" Kara chimed.

"Me too!" Katie said in a voice like an angel's. I got the pops from the fridge, and walked back into the living room. I handed Kara hers and she took it with delight. Then I handed Katie hers. She looked up at me and our eyes met. I stood froze, just staring at her beautiful blueish green eyes. She had beautiful brown hair that was just below her chin. I heard Jared growl, but it didn't move me an inch. Katie quickly turned away, blushing, and she said, "Thanks."

"Sure." I said smiling. My whole additude had changed with just one look. I glanced over at Paul, who smiled and mouthed the word, "Nice." I looked over at Jared and he gave me a deadly look. I ignored it and looked over at Katie who was in full conversation with Kara, "So are you still with James?" Katie asked.

"NO!" Kara screamed, which sent Seth on a mad laughing fest. Paul looked at him with a concered look.

"What? You guys where so cute together!" Katie insisted.

"Well, it's a long story." Kara said.

"Tell me please." Kaite said, "I'm all ears." So Kara proceded how James broke her heart and then how she got over it. Katie looked pretty intrested then asked, "Who are you with now?"

"Well, umm, we aren't really together." Kara said shyly. In all my days of knowing Kara, I knew that she wasn't shy unless she was talking about someone and they are right there.

"Well who is it?" Katie asked.

"Me." Paul said, saving Kara. Katie looked at him, then looked at Kara, then back and forth a few times, "Well, you two are cuter than you and James, Kara." Paul smiled then looked at Kara, whose face was beat red. I laughed and she glared at me.

"So what should we do?" Katie asked.

"We should go swiming!" Kara suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, except Paul, who said, "I'm in."

"I'm in too." Katie chimed.

"Me too." I said.

"Okay." Quil said.

"Whatever." Leah said sourly. Everyone looked at Seth, whose answer was unknown. He glanced his eyes back and forth the finally said, "Fine. I'm in" We all got our bathing suits on and met by the cliff.

"Okay. whose goin' first?" Leah asked.

"I nominate Kara! It was her idea!" Katie said. Kara shrugged her shoulders as she walked closer to the edge, "She you at the bottom!" She took one quick glance at Paul then dived into the black water.

"Now, who is goin' down there to she if she's okay?" I asked. Paul growled, but I ignored it.

"OH! I WILL!" Katie said running. She jumped right off the cliff doing a can- opener and then I heard, "Hey! You guys! Come down here!" I glanced at Paul who had a worried look on his face. Withoout a second thought he dived off the cliff into the water. I followed after, then Leah, next Embry, and last Quil. When we were all in the water I asked, "Where's Kara?"

"Right here." Kara said. We all turned to her and she looked at us, "What?"

"When Katie called us down, we thought you drowned!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh is that what you guys thought?" Katie said, "No, I just wanted you guys to come down here."

"Oh my god." Paul put his head in his hands then said, "I thought Kara was dead!"

"Well," She checked her pulse, "I'm not and I'm breathing." Paul swan over to her and stayed there the hole time we were swiming. When we finally decided to go back to Sam's, the moon was directly over us. We all walked back to Sam's and changed our wet bathing suits. Kara and Katie layed on the floor by the couch, Paul layed on the couch, Leah layed in the recliner, Quil layed by the tv, Seth layed by the vent, and I layed in the middle of the floor. We all fell asleep within a matter of minutes.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: If you have courage, there is always an end result

*Paul's POV*

"_Are we almost done?" _Jared mentally whined. We had only been running the border maybe, five to ten minutes.

_"No." _I thought back, simply.

_"Oh." _He thought. It got real quiet, and I was forcing my thoughts, trying to keep Jared from hearing them. Fail.

"_I wonder what Kara's doin'." _I thought. Jared let out a wolfy laugh, _"Man, you like her don't ya?"_

_"Well, no duh Mr. Obivous."_

_"It's been a whole month, and you two haven't even been on a date."_

_"So."_

_"So, take her to the movies."_ I thought about it for a minute then mentally said, _"What movie? And what if she says 'no'?"_

_"Well, I know she won't say 'no' and why don't you guys go see a scary movie?" _Jared suggested.

_"Like?"_

_"Saw, Scream, anything really."_

_"Well, okay I guess." _We were silent the rest of the time.

On our final run around, I darted throught the best short-cut I knew that would lead me to Sam's quicker. Jared followed right behind me. I ran right to my clothes and phased. I got dressed as fast as I could then I ran inside Sam's house. Kara turned her head from the tv, "Hey Paul." I ran over to her and stood in front of the tv, "I got a question."

"Okay. What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight? Just you and me?" I asked. Her face wnet from normal, to ecstatic. She smiled real big, "Sure. What time?"

"5:00 p.m. or 6:00 p.m. if that's okay."

"Sure."

"Hey guys!" Jared said. He shot me 'did-you-do-it-yet' look and I just smiled. He caught on easily. I sat next to Kara and Jared sat in the chair. Kara looked at the tv guide, then her eyes got real big, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Jared and I asked.

"Pranked' is on! That's my favorite show!" She said clicked the show and two guys apperead on the screen. Weird thing about it was, one of the guys looked like Quil.

"Who is that?" Jared asked looking dumbfounded. Kara turned around from the tv, "Which one?"

"The one that could be Quil's twin." I said as Jared just stared at the tv, astonished.

"Oh! Yeah, that's Amir. The other guy is Streeter. They are funny." She said simply as she turned back to the tv. I looked at my phone it was almost four, which meant I should get ready for my date.

"Be back in about in hour, guys." I said standing up.

"Bye." Kara said looking at me.

"Later." Jared said. I smiled and walked out the door and walked towards my car. I jumped in and drove along the paved road down to my small beach house.

*A few minutes later*

I slammed my car door shut and ran inside. I went right into the bathroom, shedded my clothes and jumped into the shower. I washed my hair, then got out and got dressed in an orange Hollister t-shirt with some jean shorts. I blow dried my hair, then put on some blue AXE. I spiked my hair to it's normal shape, the I slipped on socks and shoes. I looked at my phone and it was 4:45 p.m. I got up, ran to my car, got in, and went almost 70 miles down to Sam's house.

*At Sam's*

I walked through the doors, to see Jared satring towards me with evil eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You turned Kara into...a girl! She has always been one of the guys, but now..." He trailed off, then quickly added, "Just wait till you see her." I shot him a weird glance and he just smiled, but his eyes showed he was still pissed. I chuckled, then sat on the couch and waited for Kara. A few moments later, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I shot straight up, and walked towards the stairs. I looked up and saw Kara in a blue nice t-shirt, a black skirt that went just above her knees, and under the skirt she had on black leggings. She also had on black flats, and her brown hair was curled.

"Wow." I said. She smiled. She walked all the way down the stairs, and to my amazment, Jared didn't crack one joke. At all. He akwardly smiled at Kara, then glared at me, giving me that 'look-what-you-did' look. I ignored it, then turned back to Kara. Her face flushed red.

"You look amazing." I said, which made her blush more, "Thanks."

"So you ready?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out to my car.

*At the movies*

We walked into the movie theater, which was packed with at least 50 to 75 people. People stared at us as we walked through the crowds of people. We ignored it and got in line, "What do you want to see?" I asked Kara, whose face was still red.

"Umm, you pick." She said.

"Okay, how about Halloween 2?" I asked, taking Jared's advice on seeing a scray movie.

"Sure." She said, as we edged closer and closer to the front of the line.

Within minutes of waiting, we finally were next. We walked up and told the ticket person exactly what we needed, "Two tickets to Halloween 2 please." I said. The ticket guy handed me the tickets, then we went to the consessions. We each got a pop, some popcorn and candy. Then we hurried to get seats in the movies. Luckly we found some awesome seats just in the middle of the top rows and the bottom rows. We sat down and waited for the movie to start.

About half way through the movie, Kara was hiding her face in my shoulder. I chuckled everytime someone was sawed, or stabbed, but Kara screamed. I looked over at her, and she peeked barely peeked at the movie screen. She did just as the crazy guy killed another person. She screamed and hid her face back in my shoulder. I put my arm around her and wispered, "It's just a movie."

"Yeah, but a really scary one." She wispered back. I chuckled, then looked at my phone, " The movie should be almost over." I wispered back. She nodded and then looked over at the screen. Luckly, the physco didn't kill anymore people. She sighed in relief, and slumped back in her seat.

As the name of the cast and crew came on, we got up from our seats and started walking toward the exit. Once we got through the doors that lead to the lobby, we were almost seperated by the crowds and crowds of people. I grabbed Kara's arm and lead her out of the crowds and outside into the parking lot.

"Whoa." She said.

"Yeah. That was insane." I repiled, then added, "Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure." Kara said as she grabbed my hand. I looked over at her and she smiled shyly. I smiled back and we stared walking across the street to the small ice cream parlor. We walked inside and ordered ice cream. We sat down in an empty both and started talking about our lives, and about us. That was when I realized about what Jared had said earlier. Kara liked all the guys sports, and she never cared what anyone thought of her, which was what I was looking for. Now all I had to do was get her to stop dressing like a girly girl. I stopped thinking about it and started eating more of my ice cream. This was my favorite date ever. And I loved every second of it.

Authors note: I forgot to put a disclaimer, so I'll do that at the bottom, but thx to everyone for support! : )

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARACTERS AND MOVIES BELONG TO ORIGINALLY OWNERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Let The Game Begin

*Kara's POV*

"I am soo bored." I said hanging upside down off the side of the couch.

"Me too." Katie said laying on the floor, staring at the celling. I instanly sat up, "Isn't there small field not to far from here?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?" Katie asked.

"Well if we get my old soccer goals out, we could set up a soccer game." I said. Katie looked at me and smiled, "Okay. Whose all gonna play?"

"Well we need at least five on each team, so me and you, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jared, Jake, Sam , Quil and Embry."

"Okay, so who would be captins?"

"Me and you. It was our idea."

"Okay." We got up and went to the shed behind Sam's. We dug through the junk until we found to large soccer goals buried under some car parts. We pulled them out, them threw them in the back of Katie's yellow Jeep Wrangler

"What now?" Katie asked.

"Well, you go get dressed in old soccer clothes and then go drag Embry, Jake, Seth, Leah, and Quil to the field. I'll get Paul, Jared and Sam." I said. She nodded and jumped in her car. She sped down the road as I walked into the house. I went upstairs into my room and got dressed in an old soccer uniform. I slipped on my cleats, grabbed my soccer ball, and walked out the door to my blue truck. I climbed in and roared it to life as I stepped on the gas. I drove down the small paved roads for a few minutes until I pulled up to an almost too recognizable house. I pulled in the driveway, hearing the gravel crackle under the tires. I shut my car off, walked up to the door and walked right in.

"Hey Paul." I said slaming the door behind me. I sat my soccer ball down by the conner and walked into the front room.

"Hey babe." Paul said. I blushed for the fact we have only known each over for a month or two, and he was already calling me 'babe.' He came up and hugged me, then looked at my outfit, "Umm?"

"Well, that's what I came over for." I said knowing he was going to ask, "Go get dressed in an old t-shirt, some shorts, knee socks, and cleats. I'll explain in the car." He looked at me in one of those 'what-are-you-up-to' look. I smiled, "Just go." He walked into his room and shuted the door. I grabbed the soccer ball and went out to my truck. I opened the driver sides door and jumped in.

_I need a new car. _I thought silently to myslef. _A Jeep or a Mustang would be nice. Maybe Sam could get me one. I wonder what color I would get. Maybe blue, or black... _My thoughts were stopped by somone tapping on the side of my window. I sucked in my breath with fright. I heard chuckling then heard someone open my door. I turned towards my door to see Paul chuckling.

"That wan't funny!" I said hitting his arm.

"Yeah it was." He said smiling as he closed my door then walked around towards the passenger side. He got in then said, "Care to explain why we are dressed like this?"

"We are playing soccer." I said simply turning my truck on.

"Just us two?"

"No. Me, you, Jake, Jared, Sam, Seth, Katie, Embry, Quil and Leah."

"Oh. So where are we going now?"

"To pick up Sam and Jared."

"Oh." We were at Jared's now. I stopped the truck, got out, and ran up to the door. I knocked and Sam answered.

"Sam what are you doin' here?" I asked, then I heard Jared say, "Sam! The Wii won't turn on!"

"Well, I'm helping Jared learn how to work a Wii." Sam said sighing.

"Well go change into soccer stuff. You to Jared." I said over Sam's shoulder.

"Umm..." Sam began.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it. Then meet us at that small field not to far away from here." I said. Sam nodded then went to his car. Jared went into his bedroom. I ran back to my truck where Paul was setting. I hopped in and started the car. I drove down to the small field, prepared to win against Katie's team.

*At the small field*

Paul and I jumped out of the car and walked over to where Katie had everything set up, and everyone standing in a line. Paul went over, and got in line. I stood by Katie, and said, "Who picks first?"

"You I guess." Katie said.

"Okay. Paul." He smiled and walked over as Jake said, "That's a surprise!" I glared at him and he just smiled.

"Okay. Embry." Katie said. Embry walked over by her side as a few chuckled. We went on and on until we had our five on each team. My team was made up of me, Paul, Jake, Quil, and Sam. Katie's team was made up of her, Embry, Jared, Leah, and Seth. We all took our positions and started playing.

I was a forward and so was Jake. I started of with the ball, then quickly passed it to Jake. He swivled in and out through Katie's team, efforteslly, until Kaite came up from behind and stole the ball. She laughed as she ran and I ran after her. This went on and on with different people until our team finally scored. At half time the score was 10 (us) to 12 (Katie's team.) I sat on the damp grass next to Paul, and started counting all the mud spots, grass stains, cuts and bruises from all the times I fell.

"16." I said proudly when I finished counting.

"Wow." Paul said laughing. Then Katie screamed, "Second half!" We all stood up and ran to the feild, about to play the game that was going to change our lives.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Invasion

*Katie's POV*

Okay before I start telling you my POV, I got something to tell you. I know everything about werewolves and vampires. Jared and Embry explained everything to me and they explained imprinting to, so that was for you guys who was wondering. Okay so back to the story. After half time we all went out into the field. I switched with Leah so I could be the goaly. I stood in the goal, constantly waiting for someone to get close, but the ball always stayed in the middle. It never passed either small square box around the goal. I started to get a little irritated, so I screamed across the field, "MOVE OUT OF THE MIDDLE!" Just then Kara stole the ball from Leah and started coming towards me. I ready my posistion, when all of a sudden Kara stopped in her tracks. Everyone else stopped to and looked out towards the woods. In an instant Paul ran in front of Kara as Embry ran over to me.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Vampires. The Volturi to be exact." Embry wispered. I heard low growls as I turned my head towards the woods. Just as I did, three, pale skinned _people _came into veiw. More growls came as they edge closer to us. They stopped 10 feet in front of us.

"Aro, you know this area is reserved." Sam said tensly.

"For we know this Sam. We came to ask of a favor." The tall guy in the front (Aro) said.

"Yes?" Sam asked posistioning himself, ready to leap on them and rip out his neck.

"We would like to partner with your pack and you. We need good vampire slayers for the vampires who get out of hand." Aro said with an evil grin.

"What? Be you lap dogs?" Paul said sourly. Kara grinned. The blonde haired vampire growled and lunged towards Paul. In an blink of an eye, Paul phased followed by Sam, then Kara. They were the three closet so everyone else just stayed human. Anyways the blonde haired guy jumped on Paul. Paul easily shook him off the starting biting his arm. Just then, the brown haired guy jumped on Kara. He bit her neck and she yelpped in pain. Paul and Sam both went after the brown haired vampire. Kara fell to the ground as Jake ran over to her. Evryone else phased, including Embry, and started going after Aro and the other vampires. Jake managed to get Kara up and back towards the back of the field. I focused back on the center of the field where everyone was fighting. I couldn't make out certian people but someone was getting bit hard. I looked over at Kara who was back up and running full speed towards Aro.

"Caius! Get her!" Aro screamed. The blonde haired vampire (Caius) started running towards her. He jumped on her and bit her leg. She stood shakily, but she didn't fall. She ripped a chunck out of his arm and he fell back screaming in pain. The other two vampires jumped off the wolves and backed away. Caius, who was on the ground, crawled towrds the others. They suddenly disappeared into the woods. I looked over to all the wolves. Out of them all Kara and Seth, I think, were the ones who were hurt the worst.

"Katie, go get eight pairs of shorts and two t-shirts, now." Jake said as Kara and Seth layed on the ground. The others came running towards them, to make sure they were okay. I ran towards my car and drove back to my house. I got eight pairs of my baggy shorts the two of my t-shirts and bras knowing Leah and Kara would need them. I ran back out to my car and punched the gas pedal, not bothering to see what the speed limit was. I stopped when I reached the small field and I got out. I ran towards Jake and handed the clothes.

"Thanks." He said before he started running toward the wolves. He put the clothes in their mouths and they walked into the forset, except Kara, who limped and Seth who walked on only three. The came back out minutes later and they all had scrathes and brusies and some were bleeding. I ran to Embry, who had a huge cut dowing down his face, and it was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. I looked around at evryone else, and one thing caught my eye. I caught a glimps of Kara's arm, which was bleeding bad, and you could even see the muscle, yet her face showed little pain. Her leg had a few bite marks, but they weren't bleeding bad. I ran over to her, worried on how bad it hurt. She was like a sister to me and if anyone or anything hurt her, I always did my best to make her better. Anyways I ran over to her as she started walking towrds her car. I could see the blood seeping from her fingers and falling to the ground.

"Kara are you okay?" I asked when I was right beside her. The others were following to, but they stayed back, except Paul who was next to her.

"I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. She turned and went towrds the back of her truck, which had a small bag in it. She ripped it open and took out and old shirt. She tied it around her cut, then threw Paul the keys, "You're driving." She walked around to the passenger side of her truck and climbed in. Before she shut the door she said to me, "Come to my house." I nodded, grabbed Embry's hand and ran to my car. I started it up and sped down the road as the rest of the pack followed close behind us.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Doctor's office...more like mansion

*Kara's POV*

The second Paul pulled away from the field, I burst out into tears. My upper arm hurt like shit and my leg hurt pretty bad too. I would have cried earlier, but I usauly don't cry in front of the guys, except Paul.

"You okay?" Paul asked looking over at me.

"Yeah." I said sniffing, then wiping my eyes with the back of my dirty hand.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." He said looking at my arm, "That shirt doesn't look like it's helping the gash."

"It will heal." I muttered hiding my tear stained face. Paul sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give in. Then he said, "Well, it might heal, but not right. It might get infected or it might take weeks."

"So."

"So, this." He did a U-turn making the sand of the smal beach road fly in front of the car. He pulled his stearing wheel to the right until the car strainted out. He slammed the gas and the car leaped forward.

"What the fuck! What was that for?!" I screamed.

"We are getting you to a doctor." He said smiling.

"What doctor is going to understand how fast I heal?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." He said with a grin on his face. I looked at him then sighed, "Whatever." He laughed.

*in a gravle driveway by a house in the middle of nowhere*

Paul pulled out his phone and dailed some numbers, then pressed 'send'. He put the phone up to his ear. I could hear the soft rings in the background. Finally someone answered it. I couldn't hear them though.

"Edward," Paul said into the phone, "Is Carisle there?" Who is Edward and Carisle? I thought.

"Okay. Yeah. Okay be there in a second." Paul said then he hung up the phone, "Come on." He got out of the car and I followed him. I looked at the house the driveway belonged to. It was wrong to use the word 'house' because it was like a mansion. I started at it in amazment. Paul chuckled and grabbed my good arm. He pulled me along with him into the house, where it was more beautiful. The walls were white with amazing paintings and decerations. I looked around then looked at Paul, "What is this place?"

"The doctors." He said simply. He grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. He pulled me into a small room with a table and a hospital bed. Beside the bed was doctor tools. I looked around, then I felt a chill go down my back as I felt cool air rush from a door that just opened. I looked behind me as a tall, pale man walked in. He had light blonde hair and golden eyes. I wrinkled my nose a little, then I relized what he was. A vampire. The scent brought back the painful memories from the soccer field. I shook them out of my head before I let the emotions get to me. I sucked in a deep breath, then silently listened to Paul and the blonde vampire's conversation.

"What brings you hear? Not that I don't love seeing my wolf friends." The vampire said. At least he said that we were his friends, which meant he probably wouldn't attack.

"Well, Carisle, was wondering if you could stich my friend up." Paul said in a peaceful way. He was usualy uptight when vampires were near, but not now. I looked up from my hand, which I hadn't known I was staring at. The tall vampire, Carisle, looked at me then said, "Let's see how big the cut is." I slowly pulled the shirt that was around my arm off. I could still see the muscles and it was still bleeding, but not as bad.

"What happned, ummm..." He said trying to see if Paul said my name.

"Kara." I helped him out, "Long story. I was in wolf form, a few vamps bit me, then I was in human form and I was tore up like this." Carisle looked at Paul then Paul answered like he was reading his mind, "Volturi."

"Wow." Carisle said turning back to me. He grabbed a neddle and some string of the table by the bed. He laced the string through the squated next to the bed. He put the string up to my arm and started lacing it through.

"So, how is Jake?" Carisle asked as he kept lacing through.

"Good." Paul and I said together. Carisle laughed.

It was silent for a few moments, then out of the blue Carisle stood up, cut the left over string, knotted the end attached to my arm then said, "You're good to go."

"Thanks." I said. Paul smiled at Carisle as we walked out.

Out in the car I looked at my phone. I had three text from Katie, "Where are you?" "Are you okay?" "For real answer me!" I texted her back, "Be there in a few." I looked up at Paul and smiled.

"See going to the doctor isn't so bad."


	18. Authors note!

Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had surgurey on Thursday and I'm in alot pain. :( I'll try to update soon though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Karli


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Forgive, No, Forget, Hell Yeah

*Seth's POV*

"Those stupid fuckin' bloodsuckers." I said after Kara left. My left leg was bleeding and I had a scratch running down my arm. It was bleeding, just not as bad.

"Come let's go back to the house." Sam said walking towards his car. I got into Jared's car and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for him to come start the car. He slowly walked over, smiling, knowing it was bugging me.

"Hurry up!" I said argnily. I was pissed. Those fucking vampires ruined the whole day.

"I'm comin', just freakin' wait." He said walking faster. He finally made it over and he jumped into the drivers side. He started up the engine and sped down the dirt road to Sam's house.

*At Sam's house*

I jumped out of the car and went inside. I plopped on the couch and turned on the tv.

"That was insane." Katie said as she walked in with Embry.

"Yeah." Embry said. He had some scratches on his face and his arm was bleeding, but not bad.

"What was it even about?" Katie asked as everyone else piled in.

"I have no idea." Sam said, rubbing his head confused.

"Well, I'm thinkin' we pissed them off, then they attacked us." Jared said sarcasticly.

"Wow, we never thought of that." I said even more sarcasticly. He glared at me with deadly eyes. I laughed.

"Where is Kara at?" Katie asked.

"Paul probably wrecked the car." Jared said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!?!" Katie freaked out. She pulled out her phone and started to text Kara.

"He was kidin', Katie." I said as Embry hugged her.

"Yeah. Anyways Kara is a worse driver then Paul." Jared said, then laughed. Embry glared at him, but he continued to laugh. Katie sent two more text, then anxiously waited for a reply.

"Well that wasn't a fun expirence." Leah said talking about the soccer game.

"Little late there sis." I said then added, "Let's just forgive and forget, but not forgive." Everyone started at me, surprised. Those were probably the first serious words the have ever heard come out of my mouth. Then out of nowhere I heard, "I miss mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking ice-cold cherry Coke  
Where everything is black and white (bada bada badadadada)  
Picking on a six string  
Where people pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
Bye, bye" Katie instanly picked up her phone and sighed in relief, "She's on her way."

"Told you." I said. I turned back to the tv and changed the channel to Mtv. Justin Bieber was singing 'One Less Lonley Girl". After he finished his song a few guys started singing, "I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)"

"That's Cobra Starship!" I heard Kara scream. She bursted through the door and sat on the floor, whatching the video. Paul Walked in and sat next to her. Katie ran over and hugged Kara, then I heard her say, "Kara, you got stiches?"

"What?" I heard Sam say, coming over to see Kara. I got up and looked too, "Cool. They are blue." I said. Everyone looked at me again, then looked at the stiches. Kara wasn't even paying attetion. She sat there wide eyed, looking at the new video that came up which was 'Shake It' by Metro Station.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh shake it." Kara sang. Katie laughed.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Remember when you thought Trace was hot?" Katie asked laughing.

"Yeah, but that was like in 10th grade." Kara said.

"So, you still liked him!" Katie said laughing harder.

"You liked Mason!" Kara said laughing.

"You guys are insane." I said.

"Damn straight!" They said together, then laughed so hard they cried.

*For those of you who didn't know, Trace is Miley Cyrus's older bro and Mason is Mitchel Musso's older bro. :)


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Birthdays and surprises

*Paul's POV*

"Damn straight!" Kara and Katie said togehter. They bursted out laughing. For a minute, Seth looked at them, then laughed too.

"Wow." I said. They continued to laugh. I looked at Jared, he didn't seem to notice the crazy laughter.

"What?" He asked. He looked up from a piece of paper, it looked like a letter.

"How can you read with them laughin'?" I asked.

"I lived with them my whole life. It's pretty normal. This your first crazy fest?"

"Umm yeah." I looked over at Kara who was laying on the floor with Katie and Seth, breathing. I was kind of pissed that Seth was laughing and having more fun with MY imprint than I was. If he wanted to laugh with someone he should get his own imprint. He was holding on to Katie and Kara was holding on to him. I got a glance at Embry and noticed he looked almost as pissed as me. Of cousre I was the one with "anger issues" so i was having it worse than him. I watched silently, waiting for it to end. Jared looked in the same direction as me and Embry. His eyes narrowed, "What are we looking at?"

"Nothin'." Embry mumbled angrily. He sat on the floor, watching, almost waiting. I looked at the three. Kara was on her side, laghing. Seth had his arms on Kara's arm and Katie had her leg on Seth's side. They were both chuckling. Then suddenly Kara sat up, which made Seth roll over onto Katie who started laughing even harder. Kara looked at them, then she stood up, "I'll be back. I forgot to get somethin'." She said giggling. She ran out the door. I looked at Embry who was shaking at little. Then I looked at Jared, "Where is she goin'?"

"I don't know." He said. I got up and ran out the door.

I saw her running down the beach towards the small store.

"What are you doin'?" I called running after her.

"You'll see!" She yelled back. She ran faster. I followed. She stopped inside the store by the pop cans. She grabbed at least 20.

"You can't drink all of those! You'll be laughing like nonstop 'till your 80!"I said laughing. She looked at me and smiled, "They're not for me. They are for the party."

"What party?" I asked as we walked up to the cash register. The cashier scanned the cans one by one.

"Claire's 6th birthday party. That's why Sam and Emily left." I hadn't noticed they had left, "Oh. Are you sure a 6 year old needs Pepsi? She would run around like mad." I said. Kara handed the cashier a 50 dollar bill.

"No, but that never stopped me when I was 6." She said simply. The cashier handed her the change and two bags full of Pepsi cans.

"I didn't think it would." I said laughing. She smiled and we left the store.

*Sam's house*

By the time we got back to Sam's, Claire, Jesse (one of Claire's friends) , Sam and Emily were already there. Claire and Jesse were playing in the little sand patches that surrounded the house.

"KARA! PAULY!" Claire said jumping up and running towards us. Jesse followed behind her silently. Kara put the cans down to hug Claire, "Happy birthday!" Kara said. Claire let go and smiled, then she came over and hugged me.

"Happy birthday!" I also said to her. She let go and smiled then said, "This is my friend Jesse." She guestured towards the small brown hair girl who had gray eyes. She was an inch or two taller than Claire.

"Hi Jesse. I'm Kara and that's Paul." Kara said. Jesse smiled and looked at me and Kara. She turned around and walked back to the sand and Claire followed.

"Well, we should take these in." Kara said. She grabbed one bag and I grabbed the other. We walked inside and sat the bags on the kitchen table. Sam came out of the kitchen with party decorations and Emily was decorating a cake on the dinning room table.

"Oh! I want to help!" Kara said excetidly. Emily smiled, "Okay. Can you go get the pink, purple, and green icing and some of the small blue candies?"

"Sure." Kara said. I followed her silently into the kitchen and grabbed some icing tubes for Kara. We took them back to Emily. Kara sat next to Emily as they carefully decorated the 5 layer cake. They put roses and butterflies all around the cake. It turned out very 'pretty' I guess you could say.

After the cake was put on the table and Claire opened her present, majority of which were Barbie dolls and dresses, Kara and I decided to walk to down to one of the smallest cliffs on the second beach.

"It's been forever since I've been down here." Kara said setting on the edge of the cliff. It was about 5 to 10 feet high, surrounded by white sand and a few trees.

"It's so quiet here." I said, "I'm so used to hearing Jared and Seth talk and talk all day. So here, it's just...wow." I said. I sat down next to Kara, looking at our dangling feet.

"I can't believe it's almost June." Kara said quietly. I looked over at her. The sun came down on her at a certain angle that seemed to make her face glow. She smiled. I smiled back at her, knowing why she was the one- the one forever. I tilted her chin back. Then I slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was our first kiss, but never our last.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Unwelcome vistor

*Kara's POV*

"So what do you wanna watch?" Paul asked me flipping through the channels on tv. It was Thursday night and everyone else had plans, so Paul and I stayed at Emily and Sam's (and mine, I guess you could say) house.

"Ummm, anything really. I don't care." I said smiling. He flipped through a couple more channels then he stopped, "Wanna watch Pranked? There's a marathon on." He smiled, knowing I was going to say yes because that was my all time favorite show.

"You don't even have to ask!" I said. I pulled the blue blanket that was on the couch and put it around me. I wasn't cold, (the whole 108 degree thing kept me warm) I just liked the soft feel of the fleece blanket. Paul clicked the channel and the show came up. I snuggled closer to him watching a guy getting kicked in the you-know-where place.

*After an hour of stupid, but harlarious, pranks*

"Be back." Paul said getting up. He walked down the hall and disapeared behind the conner that lead to the restroom. I sat back, watching more pranks, then the doorbell rang. I instanly stood up and walked over to the door. I peered out the small window. It was to dark to see anything, so I opened the door.

"Hi, Kara." A blond hair man said. He was about a half an inch taller than me and he had water blue eyes. He smiled, then it hit me. It was Skiler. I remembered when he called me, trying to get me to come back to New York. But he was the reason I had to leave. I felt my blood boil as I remembered the very day.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kara! Get back here!" Skiler screamed. I just ran faster towards my dorm._

_"KARA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He screamed._

_"WATCH ME!" I yelled back. I ran into my dorm and locked the door. I grabbed my suitcase and finished my packing. I turned around right when the door opened. Damnit! I gave him a key! I thought to myself._

_"Kara, I thought we were forever. You said forever and that's how it's gonna be." Skiler said. His face was pale, but the rage had put red cirlces on his cheecks._

_"Well you thought wrong. I'm moving and you can't do a thing about it." I said sourly putting as much hatefulness into it. He stared at me, taken back a bit, then he walked up to me._

_"Kara..." He stopped any put his hands around my waist, "I love you. Don't leave." He pulled me closer and he kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he held on to strong. Finally I kneed him and he crumbled back._

_"I have to leave. You lied...you cheated on me." I said soaking everthing in._

_"I'm sorry." He said walking towards me. I backed up until I was against the wall._

_"No, your sorry you got caught." I said trying to push the wall back. He grabbed both of my wrist and pinned them against the wall, "Stay." He pressed his lips hard on mine. I tried to knee him, but his whole body was pressed against mine, so I couldn't move. He pressed against me harder. I felt his hands tighten around mine._

_"Let. Me. Go." I managed to say. He tried to slip his toungue in, when I got a great idea. His toungue slipped in and I bit down on it as hard as I could. He pulled back, then I punched him in the gut. He let go of my hands. I kneed him and watched him fall to the ground in pain. I grabbed my bags and suitcases and ran out the door as fast as I could. I never looked back at him._

_*End of flashback* _

"What do you want Skiler?" I spat.

"I want you back." He said stepping closer, "That's all I've wanted."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, which sent Paul running out of the bathroom and to the door, "Kara, what's wrong?"

"UGH! HIM!" I pointed at Skiler. Skiler stood there looking at us. Paul looked at him then at me then back at Skiler, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothin' you need to know." Skiler said. Paul's face tightened, "You better be tellin' me before I rip your head off."

"Yeah. I'm soo afraid." Skiler said sarcasticly. Paul started shaking.

"Paul. I can handle this, he's my problem. Not yours." I said putting my arm around him. His shoulders loosened, "Whatever, but if he does one thing to you, I swear to god..." He stopped knowing all the bad things he could do. He turned to the side and walked away. I stepped out of the door and started walking, Skiler followed.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I asked him. He looked at me, "You."

"Well too bad! I moved on! I have a new life! A new boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Who? That psycho freak in there?" He pointed to the house, "I'm better than him!"

"Bull shit! Would he cheat on me? Hell no. Would he kiss some slut? No. So how could you be any better?" He was quiet for a minute then he said, "I thought I could get you back. I love you."

"Well, I don't love you! So can you just leave me and my new life alone? I don't need you in it to ruin it!" He looked at me stunned, then he pulled the most stupidest move ever. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. He pushed me back against a tree, not letting me move. My hands were crushed between the tree and my back. I tried biting him, but he wouldn't budge. I looked over to the house. There was no wayPaul could see me. I look around our surroundings. Trees and water. No houses or signs of life. I bit him again, harder. Nothing. He pulled back and looked at me. "You are my girl. Not anyone elses." I spat in his eye. He held onto me with one hand and wiped his eye with the other. He was still pressed against me, so I couldn't kick or punch him. But my mouth was free, so I yelled ,"PAUL! HELP ME! PAUL! HELP HELP!" In an istant Paul came running out the door running. Right then and there he phased. Skiler looked at him, amazed. He let go of me and he started to run, but Paul caught him. Paul pinned Skiler on the ground and growled in his face. He showed his teeth, and Skiler freaked. Paul jumped off and Skiler started running. I picked up a rock and chucked it at him, "NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU INSANE FREAK!" The rock barely missed his leg. I looked over at Paul, who towered over me. There was a sparkle in his eye that sent butterflies into my stomach. I knew he was the one.

I started walking back to Sam's while Paul ran around to the back to get dressed. I met him inside and we sat on the couch.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"No one. Let's not worry about it." I said soothingly. I heard the door open and I looked over. It was Seth and Leah, and right after them, everyone else came in. I isantly felt better knowing this was my new life surrounded by my family.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Mysterious letters and worried people

*Jacob's POV*

"You got mail, Jake." My dad called from outside. I jumped off the couch and ran outside to get my mail.

"Is it from the mall?" I had applied for a job up at the mall as a security guard.

"No. Sorry." Dad said. I sighed as he handed my the letter. I looked at it. It was in a plain white envolope with a weird black design on the front. I turned it over to the back side and all it said was "Jacob, read this now!" I stared at it until it registered that I should open it up. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch while I carefully opened the letter.

"Jacob, I know who you are but you don't know me. The reason I wrote this letter is to warn you. Warn you of the danger of you or one of your friends is in. I can't say who it will be and why or how I know this, but please trust me. Stay as close as you can to all your friends because you never know which one it will be or when." I read it three times and i still couldn't comprehend it. My heart stopped.

"I-I-I gotta go." I said to my dad. I stood up with the letter still grippped in my hand and I ran out the door to Paul's house.

*Paul's hosue*

I bursted through the door, "Paul. We need to talk." I went into the front room and saw him laying on the floor and Kara was on the couch. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at me, "What's wrong?" Kara just stared at me with a worried expression. I motioned towards the door and Paul got up and followed me outside.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked again. I handed the crippled up letter. He straightened out and read it. His expression came across the same as mine.

"What if it's Ka..." He couldn't even finish. I nodded, "It could be anyone of us."

"But why should we believe this? It could be a fuckin' prank that is trying to scare the shit out of us!"

"Or it could be real. We won't know. We won't ever know unless it happen." He stared at me, "It can't be real." We stood there for a while until Kara came outside with us. She took one look at the two of us and her face turned pale. She grabbed a hold of Paul's hand, "What's wrong?"

"Jake, go warn the others. I'll tell Kara." I nodded and ran off into the woods, knowing how this was going to effect everyone.

*Later*

After I had told everyone we decided to meet at Sam's. I was the last one there. I walked in to see Jared looking at his hands. Leah and Seth were both close together with the same worried and devistating expression. Sam was setting next to Emily while she stared at everyone. Katie was laying on Embry while she slept and Paul and Kara were hand in hand right next to them. I sat next to Jared.

"What are we gonna do?" Embry wispered. Katie shifted a little then settled back down into Embry's arms and stomach.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Paul mummbled softly. Kara layed her head on Paul's shoulder and quietly said, "There isn't anything we can do." I tried to think of something to say, but I knew it was probably true. We all sat there with worried thoughts thinking of the worst until everyone fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

"Come on Jake. We gotta run the border." Paul wispered shaking me. I slowly got up and walked outside with him. It was 6:00 a.m. which only meant one thing; I was gonna be sleeping the rest of the day. I sighed and phased watching the sreds of clothes dift down to the ground. Paul was already in wolf form, ready to run.

_"Let's hurry and get this done." _Paul thought stubbornly.

_"Whatever." _We started running. We ran around the border in 10 minutes then headed back towards Sam's. When we got there Paul and I slipped on our extra clothes. We walked into the house to find Kara and Emiley crying.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked running towards Kara.

"I-i-i-i-it's Sam." She said then bursted out into more tears. Paul hugged her and Emily.

"He's in the hospital." Emily said really fast, then she cried harder. I sprinted through the house and out the door. I phased and ran all the way into Forks to the hospital.

*Sorry i havent updated in a while and sorry the story is so short! I will try to update faster!


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Devastation

*Kara's POV*

I watched as Jake ran out the door and run towards the hospital. I couldn't believe what happened. It was like a reality check, the worst one ever.

"Kara, tell me what happened." Paul said softly as he hugged me around my waist like he always did. I couldn't talk, I was in that state of shock when you couldn't talk, all I could do is remember the terrible thing that had happened.

_Flashback_

_"Kara, wake up." I felt a hand on my arm, slightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Seth standing above me._

_"What?" I asked tiredly._

_"Sam, Jared, Embry, Katie, Leah, and I are gonna go swiming. You wanna come?"_

_"No, not really. What about Emily?" _

_"She didn't want to come." I nodded. He walked off almost silently, but he mummbled something I couldn't understand. I sighed and fell back asleep._

_*5 mins later*_

_"Kara! Get up! Please!" I heard Seth's whimper and opened my eyes._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"It's Sam. He got hurt." I sat up instantly._

_"What happened?" I asked in panic._

_"Well, Sam decided he was gonna take a run in the small woods by the cliff and after a few minutes everyone heard a bang. So we all ran towards the noise and we found Sam. He got shot in the side. It wasn't deathly bad but still pretty bad. We got him to phase back, then we dressed him and then everyone else took him to the hospital." I started crying. Sam was all I had for a family, other than Paul and my friends. Sam was there for me when my parents weren't._

_"Does Emily know?" I asked. He nodded, "She's upstairs." He sat next to me and hugged me, "It will be okay. Don't worry." I cried into his shoulder until he decided he better go make sure Sam was okay. After he left I went into the kitchen, which was where Emily was now, and we cried until Paul and Jake got back._

_End Of Flashback _

"Kara please." Paul said again.

"I-I-I-I can't." I said quickly. Paul kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said quietly. I looked over at Emily who was looking at the table blankly. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. If Paul ever got hurt I don't know what I would do.

"We should go to the hostpital." I suggested. Paul nodded and grabbed his keys off the table, "Em, you coming with us?" She nodded and got up quietly. We all walked out to the car and got in. I sat in back of Paul's car with Emily while Paul drove to Forks hospital.

*At the Hospital*

We all walked into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"We need Sam Uley's room, please." Paul said. The girl at the front desk was like 22 with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She gave Paul an adoring look before she typed something into the computer. She scrolled over the screen, then she said, "Room 219." She smiled a blinding smile and gave Paul those adoring eyes again. It bugged me. I grabbed a hold of Paul's hand and tore those girl's adoring eyes away as we walked down the hallway.

"What was that for?" Paul asked.

"Did you she how she was staring at you? I'm gonna end up losing you!" I said. He laughed, "You're my imprint and that will never change, ever." I felt my cheecks get hot and I smiled. I loved him more than anything in the world, and that's something that would never change.

"The room's right here." Emily said quietly as we stopped outside a door that said "219." I opened the door and walked in as Paul and Emily followed behind. In the room there was Jared, Seth, Katie, Embry, Leah, Dr. Carlisle, and Sam laying on a hospital bed, wide awake, cussing like there was no tomorrow. I looked over at Emily as she went over to Sam's side and started tearing up. I tightened my grip on Paul's hand. I looked over at Carlisle, "Will he be okay?"

"He will be fine, but he will be in the hospital for a few more days. I took the bullet out and no organs were damaged, and everything seems fine. But he can't phase, or it will mess some of the shocked nerves and tissues." He looked over at Sam who was cussing under his breath and holding Emily's hand.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Paul asked. I laughed, then Seth told him. I layed back in Paul's chest and watched Seth as he talked. His eyes flickered as he talked. When he relizied that I was watching him, he gave a half smile. I remember when we were best friends when we were younger, and I mean best friends. Everyday he was at my house or I was at his house, and he always gave this half smile that used to make my heart jump.

Anyways, Seth and Paul sat there and talked as I slowly drifted to sleep, happy that we were all together, safe, and happy. Or atleast we were for now.

*Sorry i havent updated. My computer was broke :/ but its fixed! :) Thx 4 reading :)


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Camping

*Kara's POV*

"Hey Sam." I said as Paul and I walked into Sam's house. He just got out of the hospital yesterday.

"Hey." He said flatly. He was setting on the couch watching tv. He was pretty pissed when he figured out he couldn't do a whole lot for another couple days. Paul and I sat in the chair together and watched tv with Sam for a while.

*Some time later*

"Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz." I heard my phone quietly vibrate inside of my pocket. I pulled it out and opened it. It was a text from Seth, "Hey, theres a big bonfire/campy thing. Birng pillows + blankets + food."

"Oka." I replied back smilpy, then I looked to my side at Paul, who was engulfed in the football game on tv. I poked his side.

"Huh?" He asked turning towards me.

"There's this bonfire, campy thing goin' on tonight and Seth wanted us to come." I said.

"Okay. You wanna go?" He asked. I shrugged, "Only if you want to."

"It's fine with me." He said wrapping his arms around my back and stomach. He kissed my cheeck as I layed my head down in his shoulder. I looked over at Sam, who was alseep. Emily was at work, so it was quiet. The only noise was the tv and the soft rythm of Paul and mine's breathing. I slowly closed my eyes, not even relizing that I was drifting asleep.

_Dream_

_I ran across a field of grass. Behind me was a large gray wolf._

_"Can't catch me!" I said laughing, then running faster. The wolf did a wolfy laugh and ran after me. I laughed and ran towards the woods. I stopped inside an fell on the ground out of breath. I watched as the gray wolf came closer and closer to me until it disapeared._

_"Where'd ya go?" I asked the open forset._

_"Behind you." I heard Paul's voice. I sat on my heels and turned behind me to find Paul standing and looking at me._

_"What are you doin' here?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him, lightly, to the ground with me._

_"I came to see you." He laughed as he twisted our hands together. I looked around us and the old rainforest background change into a beautiful beach. The damp grass turned into soft white sand._

_"I love you." He said kissing me. Then all of a sudden he started getting pulled back into a dark hole._

_"Paul?" I screamed._

_"Shh. It's okay." I heard somone say. I looked around me. No one was near me._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"It's me. Wake up." I felt something on my arm._

_"Wake up."_

_End of Dream_

"Uhh." I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in someones arms being carried. I looked to my side to see Paul holding me.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled.

"To the bonfire." He laughed, "Go back to sleep."

"No. I wanna stay up with you." I faught back tiredly. He laughed, "Okay. We are here." I nodded and he put me down on my own two feet. I blinked a couple times to wake up. When I was awake, I grabbed a hold of Paul's hand as we sat down in the sand. I cuddled as close as I could next to Paul and layed my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked at who all was here: Katie, Embry, Jake, Leah, Seth, Jared, Quil, Paul and me.

"We should play truth or dare!" Katie suggested.

"Okay." We all said together.

"Okay. Here are the rules," Katie said setting up, "it can't be illegal or kill you. I'll start. Seth. Truth or dare?"

"Uh dare." Seth said confindently.

"Okay, I dare you to eat a handful of sand." Katie said. I looked over at Seth, who took a handful of sand and swallowed it.

"Taste like salt and rocks." He said laughing, "Uh, truth or dare Paul?"

"Dare." He said smiling. I smiled too.

"Uh, I dare you to climb a tree next to the edge of the cliff and jump off into the water." Seth said smiling. Paul let go of me as I sat up, "Be back." He said so quiet I could only here it. We all followed him to the closet tree as we watched him climb it and the flip off into the cold ocean.

"I better go get him a towel." I said, "Does anyone know where he parked his car?"

"I do." Jared said, "Follow me." He walked away from the cliff and out towards the woods, I followed.

Once we were in past the small woods, Jared stopped, "Kara, I need to tell you somethin'." He wispered.

"What? And why are you wispering?" I asked.

"Cause the others could hear us so keep your voice down. I heard Seth likes you."

"Well I like him too."

"No, I mean like an imprint."

"Are you sure 'cause he's like my best friend. He would've told me."

"Don't be so sure, Kara."

"Whatever. Where did Paul park his car?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh, down here." He said as we walked towards the yellow and black Lamborghini. It was right next to Jared's blue, old ,four door Sunfire. I opened the back doors and pulled out all three bags Paul must have packed when I was asleep. I picked all three up and started walking.

"Here, give me them." Jared said.

"It's okay. I got it." I said.

"At least let me be a good friend and carry two of them then." He augured back laughingly.

"Fine." I laughed as I took to bags of my arms and handed them to him. We walked back through the small woods and into the small campsite where we could see Paul sitting next to the fire. He smiled when he saw me.

"Wanna towel?" I asked.

"Ya." He said laughing. I opened the bag I was holding and got a towel out threw it to him. He caught easily without it touching the fire. He wrapped it around him, then he sat back in our spot against and old, fallen tree trunk. I put my bag down and ran over to set with Paul. Jared put the rest of the bags down then went to sit between Seth and Embry.

"Your turn." I said to Paul as I repositioned myslef closer to him.

"Okay. Embry, truth or dare?" Paul asked as he hugged me as close as possible.

"Dare." He said with an evil smile.

"I dare you to eat a branch off a tree." Paul said laughing. Embry let go of Katie and got up. He walked over to a tree and pulled a branch off. He snapped it into a couple of pieces then ate it.

"Ewwww!" Katie and I exclaimed. The boys laughed.

"Okay, Kara. Truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Truth." I said wimping out.

"Aww you're no fun." Jake said. I laughed.

"Kara, is it true you and Seth used to play boyfriend and girlfriend?" Embry asked. My face flushed, and so did Seth's, "Ya, but we were like five." I said. Everyone laughed.

*Later*

"Paul, I'm hungry." I wispered. Everyone was asleep except Paul, Jake, and me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Do we have twinkies?" I asked. He nodded, "Jake, you want one?"

"Sure." He said. Paul slipped out of our homemade bed, which consisted of pillows against a log and two blankets, one on the sand and one on top of us.

"Here." He threw Jake and me our snack. I ate mine quickly as Paul layed back down next to me. He put his arms around me and kissed me. I felt like fireworks just exploded in my heart. He pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said kind of breathless. He smiled and kissed me again. I could feel him smiling as our lips moved together. I smiled then pulled away and cuddled closer to him. My breathing came back to and almost normal pace, and then it slowed and slowed until I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Paul's arms.

*Hey, if you are wondering why Seth is talked about so much, read the next chap!


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Secrets and Emotions

*Kara's POV*

"Stop shaking me." I mumbled softly. I didn't want to get up and leave Paul's warm, sleepy, embrace.

"I need to talk to you though." Seth argued back. I sighed and slid out of Paul's arms. I stood up and looked at Seth, he motioned towards the woods.

We started walking, "Where are we goin'? You do know it's like 4:00 a.m. right?" I asked.

"We are goin' to a small beach and it's only 3:00 a.m." He said. We were quiet for a while as we walked in the woods, then Seth grabbed my hand. I was shocked.

"Is it okay?" He asked looking at our joined hands.

"Ya, it's not like Paul would kill you. We are only friends." I laughed a little. He smiled a half hearted smile and proceeded to lead me towards the small, hidden beach. Every once and a while he would turn to me and smile then he would look back in front of him until we got to the beach.

The beach was very small, but private. The trees made a "U" shape around the white sand and curled back to the ocean. The only ways to get to another beach is swim or walk through the thick forests. Seth turned towards me and began to talk, "Kara, I had to bring you here... to tell you somethin'."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," He laughed a little frustrated laugh, "I really like you. More then you could imagine. And I know you have and imprint and all, but they day you came back, I felt I would have a chance with you. Maybe just a date or somethin' but then at the bonfire you imprinted on the most short tempered, and the most dangerous instead of... me. And it's not like I'm not happy for you and Paul, I just wish it was different, that it was me, or someone safer like Jared or Jake." I stared at him in shock. Did he really liked me this much? Did he really think Paul was that dangerous? Was he really that worried Paul would hurt me? And did he honestly think that someone else would be better for me then Paul?

"Seth, how could you think anything like that?" I exclaimed, "Paul and I were put together for a reason! And if God wanted me with you or Jared or Jake, he would have made us imprint, but he didn't! Paul's not as dangerous and short tempered as you think and maybe you shouldn't be talking because we are all dangerous! I mean for cryin' out loud! We are _werewolves_! Of course we're dangerous!"

He just stood there and looked at me, "Kara, I'm only tryin' to protect you."

"From what?" I asked viciously.

"Everything."

"I can protect myself!" I said as I started to walk off into the woods. Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "Please, Kara." I shook it away and walked into the woods, hearing Seth mumble quietly to himself.

I hated Seth for doing this! I already had enough trouble in my life, and now he just added extra drama, which really helps the whole Sam injury thing. Now it would be like there was a barrier of pain and heartbreak between us. Never again would it ever be the same.

_Snap! _

I looked behind me on the stick I stepped on. Then I realized I didn't know where I was.

"Seth?" I called. Nothing.

"Seth!" I called again louder. Still nothing.

"Paul!" I called hoping I was close to the campsite, but no one answered.

"Damnit." I mumbled. I looked in my pockets for my phone, but I left it at the campsite. So now I was stuck in a new part of La Push I didn't even know. I could try to find my way out and get more lost, or wait and hope Seth came by or Paul would realize I was gone and come looking.

"Paul will look for me the minute he found out I was gone." I thought as I laid my hoodie on the ground and laid down as I rolled down my sleeves on my orange shirt. My white sweatpants got some dirt on them, but it would be okay. I curled into a ball hoping, more like praying, Paul would wake up soon, or Seth would walk by, or if anyone came by me. I slowly closed my eyes hoping for the best.

*Later*

"Kara? Kara! Are you okay?" I heard Paul's frantic voice and a bunch of footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes only to see the blinding sun. I cringe and put my hand over my eyes, "Uhh." I said feeling to tired to do anything.

"How'd you get all the way out here?" Katie asked.

"Uh, I went walkin' and got lost." I lied. I felt Paul's muscular arms lift me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Paul looking at me, "Kara, why were you out walkin' by yourself in the middle of the night?"

"I-I-I don't know." I said feeling the pressure of everyone looking at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Seth, looking at me with almost a wishful look. I growled under my breath. His eyes blackened and he walked away like the coward he was. I wish he could of heard my thoughts. That would be a fight to see.

"Kara," Paul chuckled, then whispered, "Stop shaking, hun." Stupid Seth. He just had to fall in love with me.

"Sorry." I whispered back. Paul's dark chocolate eyes met mine. They were full of happiness and hate, love and anger. He smiled and his chocolate eyes sparkled of love and happiness. Man, I really loved him. He was amazing and there was no one else in the entire universe that could be more perfect for me.

"Wow!" Katie said breaking the unknown silence. Everyone started walking back to camp as Paul followed behind them with me still interlocked in his arms.

When we all finished packing we all went our separate ways back to our own houses.

When Paul and I got back to his, and partially mine, house, I plopped on the couch and threw the blanket that was on top over me. I laid over and silently tried to fall asleep.

After a half an hour of listening to Paul's steady breathing, I still couldn't sleep. I rolled over on me side and looked at the t.v. that was muted. Even though it was one of Paul's favorite team's game, he stilled muted it so I could sleep, or try to anyway. He was setting back against the couch, arms across his chest and his knees up. I quietly put my hand over one of his and interlocked our fingers.

"I love you." I said looking down at our hands, "You mean the world to me. You make me the person I am and I don't ever want to lose you. You make me feel like im flying or walking on water. I just really love you." I let me feelings flow right out. Paul turned to me and said, "Kara, I love you more then anything in the entire world. If I wouldn't have meet you, my life would be a empty hole of blackness. Just knowing that you my imparint makes me feel better and makes the world seem right. And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you." I smiled. Everything was perfect. I pulled on Paul's hand until he got up and laid right next to me on the couch in silence. I heard his heart beating so softly it was soothing. And soon I found myself falling asleep to the sound of Paul's heart.

*Sorry bout the late update! School sucks! Haha anyways if anything is misspelled, sorry bout that, I kinda rushed to get this up! Haha well thx 4 reading!


End file.
